disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Wished!
Brain Wished! is the 7th episode of Season 20. Summary Lady Rancora makes wishing bracelets out of negatite for the Wishlings to make them make negative wishes instead of positive ones. Now Hannah and the Disney Junior Club must help the Star Darlings before Starland’s lights shut down for good! Plot The episode begins in Starland where at Starling Academy, Hannah is walking, talking, and laughing with Adora and her Star Darling friends, Leona, Clover, and Tessa. As usual, the sparkling multicolored trees were glimmering and changing into different colors and Hannah was starting to take a fancy to them since she first arrived in Starland and Lady Stella agreed that she could come and visit Starland whenever she likes, and today, she's visiting and having a good time chatting with the Star Darlings after a fun afternoon with them. She couldn't wait to head back to Starling Academy and spend some more time with the other Star Darlings. Just then, Tessa's Star Zap buzzes as Tessa picks it up from her pocket and gets a holo-text that Lady Stella needs all the Star Darlings, including Hannah, to come to her office. Something is urgent! After closing her Star Zap, Tessa and her friends raced back to Starling Academy and to Lady Stella's office where they meet Sage, Libby, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie, and Gemma inside and a worried Lady Stella. After all the girls were gathered, Lady Stella tells everyone that Lady Rancora is back just as Hannah was about to ask who Lady Rancora is. Before Gemma could start talking about who Rancora is, Tessa gives her sister a 'tell Hannah later, Gemma' glare as Lady Stella begins to talk. She explains that Rancora has made negatite wish bracelets and have Vivica sent down to hand them out to the Wishlings so they can make negative wishes instead of positive ones. Hannah lets out a small gasp as that was not good for the Wishlings just as Lady Stella continues talking. She tells the Star Darlings to find the Disney Junior Club and ask them to help them get rid of the bracelets and stop the negative wishes from being granted. The Star Darlings agreed as they were ready for another mission and left to their dorms to prepare just as Hannah was left and alone. She then decides to come along and tries to convince Lady Stella that she should come with the Star Darlings to help. But unfortunately, Lady Stella just shook her head and tells Hannah that this mission might be too dangerous for a Wishling. Hannah insists that the Star Darlings might need her help and pleaded Lady Stella to let her go. After thinking about it, Lady Stella decides that maybe she should let Hannah go help the Star Darlings and says that it's okay, as long as she doesn't get herself into any situations. Smiling, Hannah thanks Lady Stella with a hug and Lady Stella hugs her back. Luckily, Hannah had her Wish Pendant necklace on so her memories were protected from being erased by any Starling hugs. When she left, Hannah raced to Adora and Tessa's room to tell them that she is going to help the Star Darlings get rid of the wish bracelets. After all the Star Darlings and Hannah were prepared, they went to the Wish Observation Deck to ride on their shooting stars to Wishworld and stop Vivica from giving out any more bracelets. Later, the Star Darlings and Hannah transformed and were on Wishworld again as Scarlet was glad to be back way more than the rest. Then Sage catches a glimpse of Kwazii's orange fur and she and the rest of her friends rushed towards him to tell him the bad news. After Kwazii heard, he was shocked and called his friends to meet up at their treehouse to think of a plan. Everyone headed to the treehouse in minutes and met Kwazii and the Star Darlings there. Then Adora introduces Hannah to the Disney Junior Club before they could make up a plan. Then after the introductions, Sage and Kwazii worked up the plan. Meanwhile, Vivica was giving out more wish bracelets to the Wishlings and the they had no idea that their new bracelets were making them make bad wishes. The Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings had to work fast because Starland's positive energy might run out soon! Then, Hannah had an idea! Everyone listened in as Hannah explains that if they make bracelets, only with positive energy instead, then all the Wishlings will wear them instead of the ones Vivica was handing out. Soon, everyone got to work on making the bracelets and thanks to Hannah's expert bracelet making from summer camp, they had enough bracelets filled with positive energy thanks to the Star Darlings. Meanwhile, Vivica had already handed out the next two bracelets to two other girls as she waves to them and smiled wickedly to herself, but just when the girls were about to put on the bracelet and be affected with their negative energy, they heard Hannah's voice calling out to buy some of her and her friends’ special handmade friendship bracelets, which had the girls look down at their bracelets still in their hands and then throw them down before they ran over to buy some of the Star Darlings bracelets. Soon, everyone started throwing down the negatite filled bracelets and going over to buy the positive energy filled bracelets, which angered Vivica. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Strength *Magic Sensing *Protection Power *Water Pulse *Sparkle Storm *Super Speed *Magic Sword *Magic Portal Trivia * TBA Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 20 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes focusing on Vivica Category:Friendship Category:Episodes that need images